Forgotten Memories
by catgrl106
Summary: Chihaya gets a bump on the head, and dreams about a forgotten memory, one that is actually happy! Slight yaoi ChixKage Story is better than it sounds, I'm just bad at summeries.


Disclaimer: I don't own Earthian, the people, nor the quote, which I only randomly remembered this evening.

* * *

Forgotten Memory

It was a bright day, in the middle of April. The days were warm and life felt good for the angels that now lived on Earth, now without the worry of either grading the earthians, or having to write reports on them. A young blonde man by the name of Kagetsuya was quietly sipping tea while these thoughts were going through his head, as well as the curiosity as to where his partner, Chihaya, had gone. Just as he thought that, he energetic young black haired man came running through the front door of their shared apartment, looking for Kagetsuya, who was currently sitting on the balcony.

"Kagetsuya, Kagetsuya, where are you?! I have something important to tell you!" Chihaya announced, running through the various rooms, searching for his partner. Finally, he found him, and attempted to run through the door… attempted being the key word, for he didn't realize that the glass door was shut, and promptly ran straight into it, falling over backwards, only to be caught by Kagetsuya the moment before his head hit the ground.

"Chihaya! Chihaya, are you okay?! Chihaya, wake up!… Oh, gosh, you can be such a handful, Chihaya," Kagetsuya said, though the last part was muttered, since the black haired boy had obviously passed out when his head had hit the door. All the blonde could do know was wait for him to wake up, and hope that he hadn't gotten a concussion.

------------Flash back into Chihaya's Dream---------- 

There were children laughing at him, laughing at Chihaya. Though he was only in Kindergarten, Chihaya had no friends, since the poor angel had black wings rather than the usual white, and was often made fun of and singled out because of it. It was another of his normal days of playing by himself, with the occasional bully kicking sand in his face. Or at least, so he thought. But today was no ordinary day. Today, the class had a guest, the son of a wealth man. The blonde boy was only going to be there for the day, since his father had business near there for that day only. The boy was introduced to the class as Kagetsuya (child version, not adult version), and then everyone went back to playing. Chihaya was surprised to see that the new boy, who everyone thought looked cool, was actually coming over to talk to him, the class reject. The boy actually wanted to talk to him! Chihaya could potentially make a friend finally!

"Hi, I'm Kagetsuya, what's your name?" the blonde asked Chihaya.

"I'm… I'm Chihaya," the dark haired boy replied nervously, not wanting to anger the potential friend.

"Cool name… it sounds kinda like a sigh," the blonde replied, seemingly just as nervous. "Hey, how come none of the other kids will talk to you, it seems kinda mean. I saw them earlier, the only time they talk to you is to laugh at you."

Chihaya looked down at his feet, his bangs covering his eyes, though it was obvious by the quiver in his voice that the question had upset him, "It's because I'm different from everyone else around here… my wings are black, not white. I'm a freak…"

This seemed to anger Kagetsuya, as he turned around and started to walk toward the other kids. Chihaya thought he was mad at him, mad because he hadn't said in the beginning that he was a freak. He found out quickly that he was wrong, as Kagetsuya stopped in front of the other kids, pointed a finger at them and gave a loud, taunting laugh. Then, he quickly walked back to Chihaya, leaving everyone rather confused.

"…Why did you just laugh at them, Kagetsuya?" Chihaya asked quietly, hesitance evident in his voice.

"Well, haven't you ever heard the phrase, 'You laugh at me because I'm different, I laugh at you because you're all the same'?" Chihaya shook his head no, "I was laughing at them on your behalf, since they deserved a taste of their own medicine, and you are special because you're different, you're not a freak!" Kagetsuya exclaimed.

For once, Chihaya was truly happy. He had made a real friend, and his friend had stuck up for him in front of the entire class. Unfortunately, class was almost over, and this would probably be the only time he would ever see this boy. Still, it had given Chihaya a new sense of hope that things might start to get better from there on out…

Suddenly, the world started to fade…

--------------_Back to the real world_------------------

Chihaya had finally started to awaken after hitting his head on the door. Kagetsuya (grown up version, not child version) had been sitting next to him the entire time that he was unconscious, and was glad to see him awaken, though he wasn't ready for the first thing he did.

As soon as he woke up, Chihaya grabbed Kagetsuya in a spine-crushing hug, muttering something about him being his hero.

"Mind explaining why you're so happy?" Kagetsuya wondered aloud.

"Uh huh! I had a great dream about me as a kid and you coming to the class and laughing at them because they were all the same, and then you had to leave, so I was sad, but then you're here now, so I am happy!" Chihaya said.

"Umm, Chihaya," Kagetsuya started, a blush forming on his cheeks, " I don't think that was a dream… I actually remember that happening as well…"

"Really?! Then you really are my hero!" Chihaya exclaimed, hugging him even tighter.

"Hey, Chihaya, what exactly did you barge in here to tell me in the first place?" Kagetsuya questioned, since he had been wondering for a while.

"Umm… I don't really remember now…" Chihaya said slowly, a thoughtful look on his face, while Kagetsuya sighed, rolling his eyes at his clueless partner.

* * *

Please Review! I will give you a cookie if you do! Btw, this is my first earthian fic, so I'm sorry if it's a little OOC! 


End file.
